A traitor penal legion heretic
by MA7
Summary: Short story. On a penal world turned traitor, one of the heretic escaped convicts is in a trench facing loyalist space marines, whilst having bizarre relationship problems with a daemon he has attempted to emotionally bond with.


Choppy and his six breasted daemonette "girlfriend" were making out heavily in a trench as sporadic gunfire shot overhead.

The war against the "lapdogs of the false emperor" had been raging for over a week now, and very little progress had been made to dislodge the stubborn space marine defenders.

Another incoming orbital bombardment whistled overhead, and Choppy and his demonic girlfriend scrambled into the cover of a bunker built into the long trench.

The human and demon held each other grimly as explosions quaked directly overhead, shaking dust loose from the dirt covered thick aluminium ceiling beams.

The bombing subsided, and the strange couple cautiously emerged from the bunker to resume their positions in the trench.

Choppy used an angled shiny aluminium mirror on the end of a short pole to spy over the lip of the trench.

Heavy bolter fire from an automated tarantula turret immediately hit the mirror, blasting it to pieces!

"Fuck this shit! Let's go back to the prison and fuck," Choppy told his girlfriend, whom he had affectionately named "Tits".

"Tits" the daemonette hissed unhappily at Choppy's cowardly suggestion, and shook her flesh-dreadlock covered head, refusing to abandon her post.

"Damn it Tits! Well FINE! You are fucking lucky that I like you so much!" Choppy relented unhappily, unwilling to leave the demon he had romantically bonded with.

Tits the daemonette smiled at him with her long needle teeth, and Choppy grouchily stayed put in the trench without deserting. He settled for groping Tits on her namesake in compensation for staying, which she enthusiastically encouraged.

This trench was one of many that completely encircled the wreckage crash site now. Every night additional trenches were dug under the cover of darkness, getting ever more insanely close to the enemy.

The convicts had initially been less than eager to slum it out in the dangerous trenches, they were much more interested in the girls. Unfortunately, millions of additional convict men had now migrated to Choppy's prison to get at the girls, and the bits of the prison that held the actual flesh and blood mortal girls were now standing room only!

The only pussy that could now be reached was the continuously summoned multitudes of daemonettes. The daemonettes had patriotically moved to man the trenches, and the desperately horny convicts had been forced to follow them.

Choppy noticed another guy eyeing "his" daemonette, and wrapped his arms around her jealously. Pussy was becoming a precious commodity that had to be jealously held as ever more convicts migrated to the area.

It was currently the local equivalent of approximately three in the morning, the only time of day outside that the temperature was ever approaching comfortably bearable. It was very dark and the perfect time to slip away from the trenches to the safety of the prison.

Tits kissed his cheek affectionately as he staked his claim on her, and Choppy made sure that the crude aluminium necklace he had given her was still around her neck. The necklace was in place, and the largest piece of it was carved "Choppy's Girl", a clear warning for other men to back off.

Tits didn't ever speak, she was apparently completely mute but for hisses and sex noises. She relied completely on gestures and body language to communicate with Choppy, and mostly just wanted either sex or military duty. As far as Choppy could tell, Tits had been assigned to purely defensive duty permanently holding this particular trench, ordered to attack any enemies who entered the trench but not leave.

Choppy had jealously staked his claim on her, and was forced to stay with her perpetually to keep his exclusive access to her, no matter the atmosphere or situation outside.

During the heat of the day he sheltered from the heat in the relatively cooler buried bunker, sleeping during this time as Tits maintained her vigil out in the trench, supernaturally shrugging off the lethal heat. The day was too hot for other guys to be out making a move on her, but during the night Choppy was all over her jealously.

Choppy was very wise to be jealous, as Tits was not even remotely faithful to him unless he guarded her constantly, she would cheat on him right in front of him with any man in the blink of an eye in fact!

A squad of sinister giant Night Lords crept silently past the pair in the darkness. Choppy saw them and ignored them, they were focused on their own dark business and not trying to steal his girl.

The huge system of trenches existed almost solely for the purpose of letting the Night Lords safely creep close to the wreckage, letting them perform hit and run ambushes on the enemy from relative safety.

The enemy themselves never stormed the trenches, they seemed determined to simply hold the wreckage as they methodically stole treasure from it. They were desperately outnumbered and lacked the men to capture any ground, merely holding onto their prize with unmoving stubbornness.

More crude chaos mortar shells whistled down overhead, followed by a series of explosions on the nearby wreckage. The mortars fired almost constantly on the lapdogs day and night, hopefully wearing them down over time.

The heretics had proven surprisingly clever and resourceful in turning the prison into a mixed armaments factory, taking the abundant aluminium stores and mixing this with homemade explosives, churning out an endless supply of mortars and shells, replaced faster than the enemy could blow them up.

The mortars did little against the enemy space marines in their power armour, but were reaping havoc on their lighter armoured common human troops, and shattering floodlights with continuous shrapnel.

Choppy pitied the poor blighters, the enemy human soldiers didn't even seem to want to be here fighting, it was a shame to kill them like this just to get at the asshole marines. The common grunts would be better off joining the good guys of chaos, fuck the Imperium!

Choppy got angry just thinking about this, the Imperium had never given him shit in his entire life. He had been born poor and desperate in a filthy poverty stricken underhive, he had murdered from an early age just to survive, earning his nickname from chopping up people he robbed, his way of leaving no witnesses...

Choppy had killed a lot of people by the time the local authorities finally caught him, he wouldn't have killed them at all if he hadn't been so fucking poor and desperate, no one ever gave him nothing. The authorities hadn't given a shit about this, and sent him off to this shit hole with a bomb around his neck to be worked nearly to death while being bummed every fucking day by guards!

Fuck that shit, fuck the Imperium, fuck the marines, and double fuck the Emperor!

The forces of chaos were a thousand times less bad than the Imperium. The chaos worshippers had removed the bomb from Choppy's neck, let him get revenge on the faggot guards, set him free, given him a shitload of their hot women to fuck, taken him in as a member of their warband, and were even now fighting to reclaim the ship that would get him off this shit hole! The Imperium never gave him shit, no fucking WONDER Choppy had chosen chaos!

Tits seemed to sense his thoughts, and smiled approvingly. Choppy grinned back at his demonic girl.

"I worship Slaanesh now Tits, you lot earned at least that much from me," Choppy told Tits.

Tits moaned in delight and kissed him sensually.

Choppy warmly encouraged this kiss, putting his tongue in her mouth as he made out with her heavily.

The daemonette didn't bite, Tits never bit, she was a good girl who sucked rather than bit whatever entered her mouth. Choppy had put all sorts of bits of his anatomy in that mouth of hers, she loved to suck.

More war mayhem interrupted their kissing yet again.

"Can we at least stay in the bunker where it's safe Tits?," Choppy shouted over the din of explosions.

Tits looked indecisive, torn between standing at her post or relocating a few meters to be inside the relatively safer bunker.

Choppy made the decision for her, grabbing the daemonette and attempting to physically carry her away.

Tits hissed viciously and bit his arm!

Choppy dropped the uncooperative daemonette, rubbing his painful bite. He felt betrayed!

"Why the fuck did you bite me Tits?!"

The daemonette gestured insistently with her crab claws at her spot in the trench, adamant not to leave it when not directly sheltering from immediately incoming artillery fire.

Choppy was getting extremely frustrated with the limitations of this relationship, he could only ever fuck and kiss Tits out in the dangerous trenches, and the war interrupted them CONSTANTLY!

Tits seemed to be telepathic, and moaned sympathetically at Choppy's thoughts. She held out her crab clawed arms to him, offering a reconciliatory hug.

Choppy looked her up and down, admiring her six massive tits, and accepted the hug from his sweetheart.

"Sorry about getting cross with you Tits," Choppy said tenderly.

Tits kissed his cheek sweetly, forgiving him completely.

"I... I love you Tits," Choppy admitted shyly, the first time he had told her.

"I know we have only been together for barely over a week, it's soon and all, but I really do love you Tits,"

Tits licked his face erotically in response to this admission.

"Do... Do you love me too?," Choppy asked hesitantly.

Tits nodded happily, continuing to lick his face all over.

Choppy was elated and kissed the mute warp entity, she loved him too!

Choppy observed other men in the trenches eyeing his girl, and felt a sudden jealous suspicion.

"Do you love any other men?," Choppy asked insecurely.

Tits nodded enthusiastically!

Choppy flooded with jealousy and demanded to know which other men she loved.

Tits gestured all around her, suggesting that she was pointing from horizon to horizon in every direction!

"You love EVERY man on the entire fucking PLANET?!"

Tits nodded with a naughty lustful smile.

Choppy had a sudden epiphany, and wondered what the fuck he had been thinking trying to romantically bond with this faithless inhuman warp entity! He was out of his mind!

Tits hissed softly in upset from his thoughts and shook her head in protest.

"You saying that you want to be my girl?," Choppy demanded.

Tits nodded.

"MY girl alone?," Choppy pressed.

Tits shook her head sullenly, pouting.

"So you want to be the girlfriend of both me and EVERY other guy on the planet?!" Choppy spat in outrage.

Tits nodded energetically.

Choppy roared with jealousy and punched her in the face.

His knuckles nearly broke from the supernatural toughness of her skull bones!

Tits moaned brazenly at the punch and turned her other cheek for him to punch it as well!

Choppy spat with rage and smashed the shoulder stock of his shoddy aluminium lasgun into her face.

The aluminium shoulder stock bent terribly from the impact.

Black daemonic ichor bled from her face, the stock had gashed her face open!

Choppy came to his senses and frantically tried to stem her bleeding.

What had he done!

Tits was bleeding badly, seriously wounded!

Choppy wailed in dismay and tried to stem the flow with his hands!

Tits wiped her crab claws in the gushing flow of black ichor soaking between his hands.

Tits was suddenly wiping the black ichor on her claws all over his mouth!

Choppy inadvertently ingested some of her blood!

Power suddenly blazed through his veins, and an unstoppable unholy urge gripped hold of him, driving him mindlessly to drink her blood!

Choppy put his mouth to her face wound, he sucked greedily on the black ichor blood!

He was swallowing great mouthfuls now!

With every gulp more power filled his veins.

Tits was now dissolving into a puddle of blood!

Choppy drank the puddle dry in a frenzy, emptying it completely!

He licked every trace from his skin and surroundings, bloated to near bursting now!

Fiery pain gripped him, he fell down in a balled up posture on the ground, screaming in agony!

The blood in his stomach was steadily absorbing into his flesh, adding to his own blood, occupying steadily less space as it somehow squeezed between the atoms of his body.

His bloated stomach was shrinking, the pain was subsiding...

Choppy looked down at his completely naked body, everything looked just as it had before...

"Tits?, Where are you girl?," Choppy called with terrible anxiety for her safety.

A familiar hiss filled his mind... From the INSIDE!

Tits was somehow possessing his body now!

For a moment all was calm.

Sudden pain wracked him, his chest and abdomen was in agony!

Six lumps swelled on his front, three pairs of horribly familiar lumps!

Choppy was growing tits! This could not be happening!

He felt a pain between his legs, oh sweet mercy not THAT!

Choppy's penis and testicles retracted up into his body! NO!

Choppy now had a vagina!

Pain gripped his scalp.

His hair was falling out...

Dreadlocks of flesh agonisingly extended from his scalp like hair!

Choppy was getting extremely scared now, he was turning into Tits!

Tits hissed in his mind, telling him that this wasn't entirely correct. What did she mean?

Painful swellings bulged on his back...

Choppy shrieked with agony as daemonic wings ripped forth from the bulges on his back!

His hands and feet were now changing, swelling longer and larger.

His feet were now talons like a daemonette!

His hands were not crab claws, he still had fingers...

But those hands were now elongated and had razor sharp claws at the fingers!

Choppy's entire face and body was warping, becoming both lithe and feminine as well as deadly and strong.

Choppy gave a daemonic roar of primal joy and triumph as the process ended, he was GLORIOUS!

Some passing Night Lords looked at Choppy, nodding in approval. Choppy gazed back, the Night Lords looked somehow even BIGGER than before...

Choppy realised in horror that he was now the physical size of a WOMAN!

"What happened to me?!" Choppy exclaimed in a distinctly female distorted demon voice.

"You are a possessed warrior, stronger and faster and tougher and deadlier than before." The Night Lords informed him approvingly.

"Why am I a girl now?!" Choppy demanded.

The Night Lords laughed nastily and said, "so that you can breed more soldiers for the armies of Slaanesh. This planet needs many more women to breed with the men, you have been conscripted to help in this duty."

Choppy backed away in disgust, he would NOT be doing it with men!

Tits surfaced in his mind, and his will was suddenly being altered from within...

Choppy was filled with the all consuming nymphomania of Tits, his entire outlook on life suddenly changed.

Choppy was now a polyarmorous pansexual, so horny that he was on the verge of weeping!

He NEEDED cocks inside him! His vagina was so wet that it ached! He needed cocks right NOW!

Choppy was too horny to resist and threw himself at the nearest unattached penal legionaries in the trench, moaning to be fucked!

They were the same ones that had been trying to steal Tits from him!

Choppy was getting gang banged 30 seconds later, moaning and screaming in a female voice, driven by the unstoppable will of Slaanesh to get pregnant and breed more chaos worshippers!

Tits was making delighted noises at his mind, and he could now somehow just understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Now we can be together as you wished, just you and me. The men will now fuck YOU instead of me, so you don't get jealous..."

Choppy screamed inside his head, screamed and screamed and SCREAMED!


End file.
